


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 13

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Day 13, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, FrostIron - Freeform, Gags, IronFrost - Freeform, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: Gags</p>
<p>On a rainy morning, Tony confesses a fantasy to Loki that the god decides he just might indulge for his love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Reminder: these are not related unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I have to thank my dear inspiration @_ReindeerGames for helping me out when I was totally stuck on what to write for this prompt and giving me an awesome idea (that took me way too long to get down). I hope it came out as good as you were expecting! Oh, yes, and you and @AE_Tony_Stark were also the inspiration (duh, always) for the very end of this, which I took from your bio on twitter! Hope you like it. Love you<3
> 
> Also, I want to give another shout-out to lightonlight! I didn't use your picture this time, but I did "borrow" your caption for it (I hope you don't mind; it was just too epic not include here!).
> 
> This one is a lot longer than I've written before but I just went wherever Loki and Tony took me. Enjoy!
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

Slowly, reluctantly, Loki was pulled from the comfort of his sleep. The bed shifted next to him but, still, he refused to open his eyes. His other senses, though, were completely alert.

He could smell the mixed scents of grease, coffee, and man. _Anthony_ , his foggy mind thought lovingly. His ears picked up the sound of heavy rain and the deep far-off roll of thunder. _Shut up, Thor_. He shifted his legs beneath the covers on Tony’s bed, finding the cool spots that felt nice against his sleep-warmed skin.

He rolled on to his back, eyes still closed, and felt warm breath hit his face. He frowned, almost whined a little at being further pulled toward consciousness, and lifted his eyelids. They closed again and he took a moment to blink the sleep from them. And jerked back.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Tony was lying beside him, elbow propped up on his pillow, holding up his head as he focused his gaze on Loki. He grinned softly.

Loki eyed him suspiciously. “What are you doing?” Tony shrugged and shook his head. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re pretty.” Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips. He inhaled and it turned into a yawn, so he stretched his arms and legs, humming softly with it. “I’m glad you’re awake now…”

Loki curled onto his side, facing his lover, and burrowed into his pillow and the covers. “Why? It’s too early for sex,” he mumbled.

Tony chuckled and slid a hand over Loki’s bare hip under the covers, drawing him closer. “It’s past ten. And it’s never too early for sex, babe,” he murmured against his ear before moving his mouth in a slow trail down Loki’s long, pale throat.

Changing his mind—because Tony’s mouth had that effect—Loki sighed softly and leaned further into him, turning his face up to rub against the side of Tony’s. Tony hadn’t shaved yet and the short stubble that shadowed his jaw and cheek scratched against Loki’s smooth skin, leaving light red marks behind.

“Told you so.”

“Hush.” Loki cupped the back of Tony’s head and brought their mouths together to silence him, and pushed his hips eagerly into his. A groan of disappoint sounded in his throat because Tony was still in his pajama bottoms. His hands fell to Tony’s shoulders, gripping tightly, as Tony rolled them and moved over the longer, leaner body, using his knee to widen Loki's long legs so he could settle comfortable between them.

“Mmm, Loki…”

Loki growled and shoved at Tony’s sweatpants. “Off. Now.”

With Loki’s help, Tony did his best to shimmy out of the gray cotton pants, and started grinding against Loki, moving his hips in a slow rolling motion, their cocks hardening with every brush against each other. Loki’s head fell back on a moan and Tony leaned in to nibble and suck at his neck.

_“Sorry to interrupt, sir.”_

“Then don’t, Jarvis,” Tony shot back through clenched teeth, his hips moving faster and rougher.

_“Sir, Mr. Thor is looking for Mr. Loki.”_

“Shit. Lock the door,” he grunted out, slowing his pace.

“No! Don’t stop, Anthony…please…” Loki pressed his hands to the small of Tony’s back, urging him to continue.

“ _Brother!_ ” was heard from outside just before two heavy thumps were heard against the door.

Tony stopped and with a pained whine he dropped his head to Loki’s shoulder. “Goddamn it, even his fucking voice kills my boner.”

“Speaking of fucking…” Loki’s hands slid over Tony’s butt cheeks and pressed him down while simultaneously lifting himself up. Thor knocked and called for him again. And he let out an exasperated growl. “Go away, Thor!”

“ _But, brother! I am told on days like this day it is customary to watch movies under a warm blanket with friends and drink something called hot cocoa!_ ”

Tony made a face as he lifted his head. “Who the hell told him that?” He brought his eyes down to Loki’s, giving a small shake of his head. “Rainy days are made to stay in bed…” He lowered his mouth to Loki’s in a brief kiss. “All day…” He repeated the move, adding a push of his hips. “Making love slowly…and lazily.”

Loki moaned and sighed at once when Tony kissed him again. Tony parted his lips with his tongue, dragging it along his, massaging it slowly.

_“Come, brother! Join us!”_

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna kill him,” Tony muttered lifting his mouth again.

“No.” Loki pulled him back before he could jump off the bed. “Let me handle him.” He pushed Tony onto his back and slid out from under the covers himself, padding buck naked to the door.

“Uh, babe?”

Loki held up a finger to quiet him and pulled open the door all the way, casually leaning on the doorknob, even crossing one foot over the other.

“Brother, I—Odin’s ravens! Cover yourself, Loki!” Thor cried out after slapping his hands over his eyes.

“Exactly what of part of _go away_ is too difficult for your insignificant brain to comprehend?”

Thor groaned and kept his face turned away, his eyes covered. “We were—I just wanted to—brother, please, you’re making me very un—”

“Jesus Christ, Loki! Put some fucking pants on! Nobody wants to see that shit except Tony!” Clint made gagging noises as he walked by.

Loki ignored him, straightening, and fixed Thor with a blank gaze, using both of his hands to cover himself. “Do what you like _your_ friends, brother.”

Thor cracked one eye open, through his fingers, and saw that Loki was decently, if not fully, covered. He deflated a little at Loki’s words. “Well. What will you be doing then, Loki?” He leaned to side to follow Loki’s gaze as he glanced over his shoulder toward the bed.

Tony wiggled his fingers and sent them both a wide, toothy smile. “Me. He’ll be doing me. Now leave us alone!” He punctuated his statement by pitching a pillow in their direction. It landed halfway to its destination and slid the rest of the way. Loki picked it up and used it to cover himself.

He sent Thor a smug, cheeky smile and slammed the door in his face before strolling back to the bed. He tossed the pillow to an empty spot on the bed and crawled up Tony’s body, and made himself comfortable straddling his lap.

Tony watched him with a hungry look in his eyes, running his tongue across his lips. “Jarv, lock the door, and put something on to drown us out. I have a feeling…” he paused as Loki sat on him. “We’re going to get loud.”

Loki angled his head, spreading his fingers over Tony’s chest on either side of the arc reactor. “Do you really plan to make love to me all day?”

Tony’s brows bounced as he settled his hands on Loki’s hips and pushed up to a sitting position. “As long as Jarvis makes sure there are no interruptions. Especially Thor. I’m sick of him trying to take my stuff,” he murmured against Loki’s curved lips.

Loki chuckled. “Mm…you’re so possessive, Anthony.”

The genius slipped a hand under Loki’s thick, black hair, turning his face so he could lick up his neck to the god’s ear. “I see something I want, I take it.” He pulled back to look into Loki’s eyes. “I’ve wanted you from the beginning, Loki. Don't get me wrong, I was glad we stopped you from destroying New York, but I was really disappointed the day Thor took you back to Asgard.”

Loki shifted against him, settling further on his lap. “Mnh…do you mean the day when the brute had me in those chains and that degrading muzzle.”

“Hey, I liked that muzzle,” Tony mumbled against his cheek.

He leaned away from Tony’s mouth. “You _liked_ it?”

He grinned and lowered Loki to the bed, rubbing his body against his, his hands roaming and groping any piece of skin he touched. “There’s something weirdly poetic about silencing the God of Lies.”

Loki frowned deeply, his lips pursing, and Tony leaned down to kiss the pout away. Loki grunted and jerked his face away. Tony laughed again.

“Don’t be mad, babe. You had to see what I saw: you in your full armor, all that leather and metal and tall and sexy as hell…plus the muzzle….” He hissed in a breath. “Mmmnh, baby…” He pushed into Loki again.

Loki couldn’t resist the curve of his lips, especially since he couldn’t ignore the hard cock that pressed into the skin between his own erection and thigh, and he allowed Tony to nuzzle his mouth and nose with his own. “Enjoyed that, did you?”

Tony answered with a hard, forceful kiss, pushing his body into Loki’s. “I think I’m getting hornier just talking about it,” he breathed out when they parted.

Loki started to speak, to question more, but Tony reached between them, palming his erection and stroking fast. “Anthony…I…oh—” His train of thought all but dissipated when Tony practically leapt down the length of his body and hungrily took him in his mouth.

Giving himself up to his lover, Loki made a quick mental note to ask him about that later.

* * *

“Tony, you have messages to respond to.”

He could tell Pepper was growing frustrated with him, but, frankly, Tony didn’t care. It was five o’clock, it was Friday, and the weekend was about to start—just as soon as he stepped off his elevator. He had no plans except to spend every waking moment, and his sleeping ones, for that matter, with Loki. “Save it for Monday, Pep. I’m off the clock. And so are you.”

He stepped off the elevator and quickly spun around, throwing up a hand in Pepper’s face.

“Mm. No. This is my stop; you go downstairs and go home."

Pepper objected even as Tony told Jarvis to send the elevator down to the garage. “Tony! I’m not finished—”

“I am. Close the door, J. Bye-bye!” He waved as the door closed on Pepper’s red face and started yanking at his tie. “Loki! Babe, I’m home.”

He frowned. Usually Loki was waiting for him in the lounge, a book in his lap, or out on the balcony practicing his magic. After he blew up his second coffeemaker “accidentally,” Tony forbid him from using it inside the tower.

He removed the tie and his jacket and was working on unbuttoning his dress shirt as he walked into his bedroom. He tossed everything he had removed onto the bed, kicked off his shoes, not caring where they landed, and headed into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and neck. He called for Loki again, but still received no answer.

As he reentered the bedroom, he started to unbuckle the belt at his waist. “Lo—shit!” He jolted back a full step, spotting the dark figure in the shadows of the room. “Loki?”

His jaw dropped as Loki moved out from the shadows formed by the setting sun and stepped forward. He was dressed in his full armor, minus the helmet, the silver muzzle in place over his mouth. At Tony’s stunned face, Loki bobbed his black eyebrows playfully.

“Loki…what are you doing?”

The god rolled his eyes and pointed at his mouth.

“No, yeah, I…” He chuckled, rubbing his fingers over his forehead, and moved a little closer. “Did you…do this…for me?”

He nodded once, and by the glint in his green eyes, Tony knew he was smirking behind that mouthpiece. Slowly, Loki closed the distance between them. When he approached Tony, he reached immediately for his pants, darkened green eyes locked on nearly black as he unzipped the pants and let them fall to a pool around his ankles.

Tony’s lips quirked up. “Thanks for not putting on the cuffs. I like your hands…” He breath caught sharply, his eyes drifting closed, as Loki shoved his hand inside his boxer shorts and cool fingers wrapped around his hardening length. “…On me.”

With a soft mewl, Tony curled his fingers around the lapels of Loki’s long coat, jerked him forward, and took a deep breath of leather, something sharp he recognized as the leftover remnants of Loki’s magic, and something else that was entirely Loki—a curious mix of both frost and earth. With a slight tilt of his chin, he pressed his mouth to the exposed skin of Loki’s collarbone and dragged his tongue up the line of his throat. He felt the rumble of Loki’s groan against his lips and started to push at Loki until his back hit a wall.

Once there, Tony dropped to his knees in front of the god, shoving at the flaps of his long coat until he found what he was looking for. He made quick work of unbuckling the heavy belt that held up his pants and it landed with a heavy thud when Tony tossed it over his shoulder. His fingers shook with excitement and anticipation, had him fumbling with the fly of Loki's pants, and when he finally got them open, he didn't even bother to pull them down over Loki's narrow hips. He simply drew out his half-hardened cock from the restraint of the heavy leather and wrapped his lips around it. He moaned, taking all of the length into his mouth, until he could take no more, feeling Loki harden fully against his tongue. He sucked in his cheeks as he pulled it out and started moving his head to and fro as fast as he could.

Loki groaned lustfully when Tony fell to his knees, watching as he struggled to undo his pants. Helping would only frustrate the man, so Loki let him be. He gasped softly once Tony's hot mouth was around him, sucking hard and taking him fully in one swallow. When his mouth starts moving up and down his length, relentlessly sucking, licking, and nibbling, Loki's hips bucked forward, his head falling back and thumping against the wall. He looked down at one point, but couldn’t see Tony, hidden beneath the front flaps of his coat. With a quick flick of his wrist his clothes disappeared. Free of the weight of his clothes, Loki lifted a leg, placing his foot on Tony's shoulder. Thankfully, Tony took the hint and pulled Loki's cock from his mouth, only to replace it with two of his own fingers.

This was what Tony really wanted to do that day. He wanted to grab those chains from Thor’s grasp, drag Loki into a clearing, push him up against a tree, and suck him off then and there. It wasn't a tree in Central Park, but a wall in his bedroom worked just fine, especially with a bed just a few feet away that he would make use of eventually—at least the edge of it. He tried to look up when he heard a thud against the wall, but Loki's coat blocked his view, so he kept at it, using his mouth to do all the little things he had learned drove Loki crazy. He was still going at it, filling the room with obscene slurps and wet gasps as he sucked in air as well, and a bright gold light started shimmering around him and he had to close his eyes. When he opened them, pale glistening skin greeted his eyes, and he hummed happily around Loki. Then a weight was on his shoulder and Tony knew just what Loki wanted.

He was fine with it, he thought, as he coated two of his fingers with his saliva. He shoved Loki's leg fully over his shoulder, taking his cock in his mouth again, and reached under Loki to rub his fingers at his entrance. Loki moaned and circled his hips over his fingers a few times before grunting for him to do it. Tony happily complied.

Loki went still, waiting for that moment when he would feel his lover invade his body. He felt the tentative touch of Tony's fingers and pushed down, moving his hips in a circle, sighing at the simple pleasure of his lover touching him so intimately. Between Tony's mouth and his talented fingers, Loki was ready to scream. Instead he ground his teeth together and grunted, crying out in pleasure as Tony's finger pushed inside him, as far as it could.

“Mmm! Mmm...” His hips moved in time with Tony's finger and he cried out again, louder, as his second finger breached the loosening muscle.

Tony panted, pulling his mouth from Loki's dripping cock, to see the god's reaction as his first finger entered him. He smirked at the muffled cry and opening his mouth again, he buried his face in Loki's groin, lapping at the skin with his tongue, and teasingly rubbing his bearded chin against his balls. Gauging Loki's reactions, and what his finger was feeling, Tony slipped in a second finger, chuckling softly at Loki's second, louder, muffled cry. Loki's hands were in his hair now, curling, tugging, scratching short, blunt nails along his scalp. Dipping even lower, Tony flicked his tongue over Loki's perineum repeatedly, making the god squirm and writhe against the wall. Then, abruptly, Tony stopped everything and got to his feet.

Sweet Valhalla, was there anything more pleasurable than this? If there was, Loki had yet to find it in all the realms. Just the feeling of being filled by Tony, whether it be finger or cock, made him feel whole and alive and to want to never leave his genius' side.

He choked and gasped as Tony's rough facial hair scratched against him, deliciously so, and his hands slid down his sweat-slicked torso until he could dig then into Tony's thick dark hair, pushing his love's head and his hips together. Then Tony's tongue was sliding along a most sensitive area and Loki thought his knees would buckle.

His head reeled at the overwhelming sensations making his body vibrate with both need and fulfillment. It felt good but he wanted more, always more. It was obvious, a moment later, that Tony felt the same.

Once on his feet again, Tony pulled Loki's face down from resting back against the wall. “Look at me.”

Loki did so, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire, darkened green dominated by large black pupils, and struggling to focus. His head would have bobbed around dazedly, had Tony not held it steady between his hands.

“Baby...I'm going to take you over to the bed, bend you over, and fuck you like it's the first time.” Loki moaned, drawing Tony's hips closer to his and grinding against him. “Would you like that?” He nodded and Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, moving him away from the wall. He nuzzled his face into Loki's neck, kissing and tonguing his damp skin as he took his time maneuvering them to the bed. He spun Loki in his arms, groping him from behind until they reached the edge and Tony shoved him down.

Loki couldn't think. He had to remind himself to breathe. All he could go was _feel_. He had no control of his muscles—it was a miracle he was holding himself up—so his neck rolled around until Tony took hold of him, demanding he look at him. He could barely focus, but then Tony spoke again. Mmm, he loved when Tony called him _baby_. And... _oh, Norns_. Oh, that sounds divine. Bent over. Fucked like the first time. Mnh. He hated the damn mouthpiece that cut into his lips and cheeks with the wrong move of his jaw, but if this was how Tony was going to react to it, he could endure it every once in awhile.

He needed more contact, so he lazily lifted his hands to Tony's hips and brought him up against him, hip to hip, cock to cock, and dug in. _Would he like that?_ What a silly question, Anthony. Who wouldn't?

Relying on Tony's meager Midgardian strength, Loki let himself be lifted from the only thing holding him up. He knew they were walking toward the bed, but Loki felt as if he were floating, and Tony's tongue on his skin made the trip even better. Then he was being spun around, which didn't really help his inability to focus on movement, and Tony's hand was on him, stroking him, and he could feel his hard cock pressed between his cheeks, and his blood surged. Then his face hit the mattress.

Tony pulled Loki by the hips up onto his knees, and wasted no time sliding himself into his lover. Loki threw his head back, black strands flying and arched his back, making little squeaks and mewls with each of Tony's hard thrusts. His breaths came out in short, sharp huffs, mixed with harsh grunts from the exertion of working, straining his muscles. Still inside Loki he crawled onto the bed, and bracing himself on his fists, continued to relentlessly pump himself into Loki.

If he could do it, Loki would be biting his lip. He quite enjoyed it when Tony handled him roughly like this, shoving him around like his personal little toy, _mmnnf_. His fingers curled tightly into the sheets he was on all fours on, relishing the force at which Tony was fucking into him.

Yes, this is how he liked it, and Tony was the only who did it right.

The bed shifted and Loki stretched forward, purring like a cat, laying flat on his belly as Tony repositioned himself and continued his thrusting. Gods be damned, he wished he could scream! He couldn’t, but he did hum happily when Tony nuzzled his neck from behind, sinking his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. He reached behind him, slipping his hand into Tony's hair and lifted his head from the mattress. Seconds later he was on his back again.

“Oh, ffffuck, Loki...” Tony could feel his muscles starting to weaken, burning to the point of near collapsing, and lowered himself, pressing his nose to Loki's hair and biting into his skin, his hips still moving into Loki. The raven-haired god turned his face up and Tony couldn't hold back anymore. He sat up and flipped him over, pushing inside him again before falling forward over him. “Take it off, Loki.”

He blinked up at him. “…Mmm?”

Tony continued to move in and out of Loki, slowly, moaning with each thrust. “Take it _off_.”

Loki sighed, closing his eyes, trying to focus on what he was asked to do and not what was being done to him. He slipped a hand under his hair to work the lock on the mechanism. It clicked and disengaged from around his head and he carefully removed it from his mouth, dropping it to the bed. He groaned, working the kinks from his jaw. “I thought you wanted—mmm!”

Tony silenced him with his mouth, kissing him into the mattress and picked up his pace again, bringing his hands up to Loki's face once more, to hold him there as he ravished his mouth.

Loki moaned against him, bringing his arms around him, stretching and lifting his legs, opening himself further. He tore his mouth from Tony's to gasp out sharply and suck in air. He pushed Tony's hands from his face, wrapping his own around his ears, keeping his face close.

Tony hooked his arms around Loki's knees and brought them even further up, until they were brushing against Loki's chest. Their hot breath mingled, their mouths just hovering over each others’. “Ah...Loki...baby...”

“Mmnh...m-make me come, love...I'm s-so...haa....close...ohh! Gods!” He gripped his hands tightly around Tony's neck, gasping loudly as he came hard between their bodies. He tipped his chin up and pressed his mouth to Tony's, keeping it there as Tony pumped through his own orgasm, filling him with his seed.

Tony’s face pinched together, his lips curled as Loki's body tensed just before he reached his climax. He felt Loki clench tightly around him and it sent him over. His hips pumped erratically, his moan swallowed by Loki's lips pressed to his, as he came in hot spurts deep inside Loki. Breathing heavily, Tony dropped his head to Loki's chest, cradled there by the god's hands.

As Tony's body went lax, his arms fell away from around Loki’s knees, and slowly, he lowered them to the bed on either side of Tony's body. They remained still, their breathing slowly quieting, and Loki mindlessly caressed Tony's cheek and back. “Sweetheart...?” he spoke into Tony’s hair.

“Nnnh...?”

“Did you enjoy your surprise?”

Tony hummed and giggled before lifting his head. “Hell yeah.” He captured Loki’s lips with a smile fixed firmly across his own. “Thank you, baby.”

Loki smiled. “Would you care to join me in a bath?”

He sighed, contented. “Thats sounds amazing.” He rolled off of Loki and helped him up. They walk hand-in-hand to the bathroom, where the tub was already full and steaming. “Hey...”

Loki grinned proudly. “I had Jarvis draw it up earlier and keep it warm.” He stepped in first and helped Tony in, settling the genius against his chest.

“This hot water isn't going to bother you?”

“I will be fine for a bit yet, thank you. Just relax, darling.” Loki cupped some water in his hand and poured it over Tony's head, repeating the gesture to fully wet his hair then reached for the shampoo.

Tony grinned softly, enjoying Loki's fingers massaging his scalp. “What did I do to deserve all this?”

Loki’s fingers stilled briefly. “I have to remind you of what just transpired not but ten minutes ago? Is your memory fading already, love?”

“Fuck you, there's nothing wrong with my memory. You're treating me like it’s my birthday or something.”

Loki poured water over his head again, rinsing the soap from it. “Can I not be generous with my love when the mood strikes me?”

Tony dunked his head then came up and turned around, resettling against Loki, straddling his lap, and smiling smugly. “Yes, you can. Feel free to do so any time you want.” He lowered his mouth, kissing him slowly. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he answered absently, dripping water down Tony’s back.

“How did you know how to take that muzzle off? I thought it was locked with, like, magic?”

Loki smirked and rested his hands on Tony's hips. “...I have my ways. It was not locked with magic.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “What ways are those? Tricking, lying...” He cocked a brow. “Using that silver tongue?”

Loki chuckled and ran his hands up and down Tony’s sides. “Anthony, trust me. For the sake of not ruining what has been a wonderful evening so far, you don't really want to know the answer to that question.”

The genius frowned, sitting up straighter. “ _Now_ I do. How?”

Loki sighed and easily moved Tony off of him. “I think the heat is getting to me...”

“Loki!”

“Take your time, love. Don’t rush.” He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off before tossing it aside again.

Tony called him again, standing, dripping in the middle of the tub, when he didn’t respond. Like a child having a tantrum, he crossed his arms. “Loki of Asgard,” he said forcefully.

Loki froze and slowly faced Tony.

“If you don't tell me how you knew that right now, you're gonna be burdened with a lot more than a glorious purpose.”

Loki chuckled softly, incredulously, and moved back to the tub, leaning his hands on its edge. Because the tub was set upon steps he actually had to look up at Tony for once. “I seduced a guard into telling me how it worked. I let him use me, for several nights, gathering bits of information after he was finished. And, on the last night, after I had received the final piece....I killed him with a utensil from my evening meal.”

Tony had gradually uncrossed his arms, letting them hang at his side. His brows furrowed and his lips parted when Loki confessed to killing the guard.

“I claimed he attacked me, several times, and as you can imagine, it was not difficult to produce evidence of that. Particularly that night.” Loki stepped back from the tub. “Are you satisfied now that you know?”

Tony could only nod, feeling bad for forcing Loki to tell him that. To his credit, Loki didn’t seem to be that upset for having to tell him and even gave him a small smile.

“Then I will be waiting for you in our bed.” He turned to leave. Tony didn’t want to move yet and looked away guiltily, waiting until he was gone. “For the record...”

Tony looked up at him, almost sheepishly, as he paused in the doorway, more out than in the bathroom.

“I am Loki…of Stark Tower. And _you_ , Anthony Edward Stark, are my glorious purpose.” With that, Loki disappeared from the room.

Tony waited exactly two seconds before he jumped out of the tub, and dripping a trail behind him, followed and tackled Loki back to the bed.


End file.
